Wafia Plays
by retardedanimefreak
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens when the Wafia decides to start a random play for the ENTIRE school? You shouldn't because you'd get nightmares.... Thanks to Wonyoung for coming up with the idea and directing us!...I hope no parents sue...
1. Wafia Plays!

Yeah! Now because of ummmmmmmm how do I put this?? GREAT, KIND, AND LOVING friends that I have (WONYOUNG, MEAGAN) I was so totally not forced into writing this!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

BACKGROUND INFO!!!! My life's joy!!

Wonyoung decided to have this play thing where everyone (YES everyone, that includes YOU) takes part (oh the fun of it all). Basically, it's all these random stories that I just kind of screwed with, hope you can tell which is which because I don't!!!!!

**JOBS/ Character list:**

**Story 1: Snow White **

Snow White: Adrianne (I have no joy in this)

Prince: Belphagor

Dwarves: Rest of American Branch

Evil Queen: Jenny

Huntress: Nancy

Mirror: Meagan

**Story 2: This Korean Drama Scene that I got from my sister (don't ask, PLEASE)**

Girl: Cindi

Guy: Xanxus

**Story 3: Meagan the Little Mermaid (Thank you Hatsune Mix for existing!!)**

Ariel Rip off: Meagan (no duh)

Prince: Yamamoto

Twins: Wonyoung and Isabella

Random Friend: Jimmy

Bad dude whose status must be decided: Gokudera

Henchmen: Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa

INTERMISSION

**Story 4: Cinderella (Oh the fun)**

Cinderella rip off: Jenny

Princes: Dino, Hibari, and Basil.

Step Sisters: Wonyoung and Isabella

Step mom: Cindi

Dad: Xanxus

**Story 5: Sleeping Beauty (Cindi kind of wrote this…)**

Sleeping Princess: Cindi

Prince/ King: Xanxus

Evil Witch: Gock (my loving sister… LOVING YEAH RIGHT)

Green Witch/Fairy: Isabella

Blue Witch/Fairy: Wonyoung

Pink Witch/Fairy: ANDY

**Story 6: Alice in Wonderland**

Alice: Isabella

Queen of Hearts: Nancy

Catepillar: Adrianne (HOOKAH IS MINE!!)

Mad Hatter: Wonyoung

March Hare: Meagan

Dee and Dum: Hikaru and Kaoru (don't ask. Life becomes easier if you don't. Trust me)

Suits: Everyone we left out.

* * *

Now doesn't this seem like fun??!!

help...me...

^^ don't kill me wonyoung, meagan, and jenny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Snow White

****

Here's the first story and a note to any disney fans, I AM SO TOTALLY NOT SCREWING UP MOST OF YOUR MOVIES!!! IT'S JUST YOU!!!

enjoy it, hate it, it's up to you~ (if you don't love it, then you will be killed in your sleep)

* * *

Snow White:

**Narrator**: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Switzerland, there lived a vain and selfish queen, commonly known as Jenny. She was evil to her core and had sent people to the hospital from when she was 5. She had a daughter who, in some really strange ways, was like her. NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!

**J**: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the evilest of them all?

**M**: Hang on a second…Can't breather (has asthma attack. Vikas and Wonyoung give her the inhaler. Vikas starts to get high off of it. Wonyoung smacks him hard) 'Kay, umm you, my queen, are the evilest in this universe and the next.

**J**: Great! Now get back to your room in that mirror. I don't need you. (looks out to see Adrianne playing her PSP on a bench in the courtyard) NANCY!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!!!

**N**: Yes?

**J**: Go kill Adrianne. She's pissing me off. And take a picture of the dead body while you're at it. OH!! And bring me her heart.

**N**: Yes!

**Narrator**: Nancy led Adrianne deep into the forest. Once at the clearing, she took out her bow and aimed it at Adrianne. Adrianne, however, was too busy playing her FRIGGING PSP TO NOTICE THAT SHE WAS A TARGET FOR AN ASSIANATION!!! **TURN AROUND BRIGHT EYES!!! **One hour later, and Nancy had not yet killed Adrianne. She realized that this idiot was too stupid AND BLIND to kill.

**N**: HEY!! Adrianne, can you like lay on the floor like your dead for about 2-3 minutes?

**A**: Okay. (plays dead)

**N**: (takes a bucket of blood that came from who knows where and dumped it on Adrianne. Takes picture and then takes a bucket of ICE COLD WATER and dumps that on Adrianne to clean her off. Points Adrianne to a general direction other than the way that they came and told her to never come back. Goes to Chinese supermarket and buys a live pig. HEY IT'S A SUPERMARKET!! Kills it and brings the poor pig's heart to Jenny)

**J**: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! That's just what you got for being a woman. (to the heart)

**N**: I'm just going to pretend that you aren't crazy…

* * *

**Narrator**: Adrianne, after losing her way TWICE by walking straight… Wait, how does-no I'm not going to ask… Anyway, she woke up in this really tiny hut. The first thing that any NORMAL person would do would be to go find out where the hell they were. Adrianne, however, LOOKS FOR HER FRIGGING PSP!!! After she was sure that it was in her pocket, she walked downstairs.

**A**: Hey, look! Those people look really familiar…

**K**: DUDE!! GET BACK TO WORK!!! WE NEED YOU TO DO THE BILLS!!  
**V**: YEAH!! I ALSO NEED YOU TO PICK UP SOME STUFF FOR ME!!!

**A**: I don't know any of these people though!!!!

**Andy**: …I hate this

**A**: WORK SLAVES WORK!!! CLEAN THIS PLACE UP OR YOU GET NO FOOD!!!!!!

* * *

**Narrator**: Jenny, after learning that Adrianne was still alive, sent some assassins to kill her, after firing Nancy. The assassins never made it back. The rest of the American Branch had lots of friends who came over every day the assassins were there. They dressed up their "friends" in Adrianne's clothes and while the assassins were busy killing the friends, the American Branch killed them. Jenny, getting angrier by day, decided that since Adrianne loves apples (I think that this is a false statement!!) went out as an old lady in disguise. Of course, being the RETARD she is, Adrianne stupidly takes an obviously poisoned apple and eats it.

**A**: Well, you're obviously up to no good and this apple is obviously poisoned, BUT FRIENDSHIP WILL SAVE ME!!! (bites into apple)

**Narrator**: BUT FRIENDSHIP WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!!!!!

**J:** VOICE!!! GO AWAY!!! You're not needed!!!

**Narrator**: The American Branch came back from their day jobs, they need money, only to find Adrianne lying on the floor, kind of dead…As any loving "family" would do, they celebrated for two days. They built a coffin(s) and shoved her into there after their celebration. As they were shoving the grave into the ground, a random carriage that was driven by some guy in a frog hat, which I want very much, came.

**F**: Hey, sempai, I found it!

**AB**: WTF??!!!

**B**: Shishishishi so Wonyoung wasn't lying. Fran beat the crap out of these people.

(about a good 20 minutes later)

**B**: now to wake up the princess. (Opens coffin. Finds another coffin.)

(about a good 10 coffins later)

(Belphagor leans in to kiss her)

(Adrianne wakes up at the exact moment and bangs head on Belphagor… RUN AWAY!!)

**Narrator**: Okay… Um SOMEHOW Adrianne and Belphagor end up together, Jenny gives up killing Adrianne because Death hates Adrianne for some strange reason… THE END!!! FINALLY GEEZ!!!

* * *

Okay, so like, I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S JUST YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!

A side note: The narrator is Cindi. She got so pissed off at this that she was yelling at us during this!!!!!!~

Cindi: No i wasn't

Me: Okay, then Cindi can be very good at yelling at me to do things properly.


	3. The Korean Drama RipOff

**This was a dare from my sister to her friend. I just changed some things to fit Cindi. She really did the "I HAVE CANCER!!" thing when I told her...**

**The original dare was to confess her love to some guy, but the friend got it wrong... This is what happened on the second try:**

**

* * *

****That Korean Drama Rip-off:**

**C**: XANXUS!!!! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!

**X**: What?

**C**: I LOVE YOU!!!!

**A**: Cindi, make it like a Korean drama!!!

**C**: 'Kay!!! XANXUS!!! YOU HAVE CANCER!!!  
**X:** WTF??

**W**: Cindi, the GIRL gets cancer!!

**C**: Right. XANXUS!! I HAVE CANCER!!! I'VE BEEN SMOKING SINCE I WAS 7 AND TOOK DRUGS AND JOINED GANGS AND WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!!! THE CRABS GOT ME!!!!

**X**: YOU HAVE CRABS??!!!

**A**: She just confessed her undying love to you, and all you hear is "THE CRABS GOT ME!!!"?

* * *

***A little English Lesson***

**Carcinogen - burned things. It causes cancer. SOMEONE whose name will be not disclosed for it is confidential, ASH, thought that it meant CRABS because she is a gullible fool who blindly believed my sister and my sister's friend Steven!!!!!**

On a smaller note, I DO NOT THINK OF CANCER AS A JOKE!! IT'S A SERIOUS MATTER AND I WILL ADDRESS THIS AS SERIOUSLY AS I CAN!!! To anyone with cancer/knows anyone with cancer personally, I do not mean to offend you. Hopefully you won't sue me for everything I own, because I don't own much...

Cindi: WHY IS MY THING SO SHORT!!??

Me: THERE'S NOT MUCH TO SAY UNLESS YOU WANT THE DEATH SCENE AND THE OTHER STUFF FROM BEFORE!!!

Cindi:(hugs very tightly) It doesn't matter, because you know that I love you.

Me: THE LOVE!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!

Cindi:(Hugs tighter)

Me: HELP!!! I'M BEING RAPED!!!

Well, before I possibly die at the hands of Cindi, WAIT FOR MEAGAN THE LITTLE MERMAID!! I PROMISE, IT'S FUNNY!! AND IT MAKES SENSE!!!


	4. Meagan the Little Mermaid

Meagan The Little Mermaid:

W: Meggie-chan!! Get up and stop staring at the TV. Your "Prince" won't just pop out and take you away on a seahorse!!

I: YEAH!! Now go do 500 laps from the tower to the shore.

M: Awww… TT^TT

* * *

**499 Laps Later:**

M: STUPID WONYOUNG AND ISABELLA!! HOW DARE THEY!!! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE??

RP1: OH NO!! PRINCE TAKESHI!!!  
RP2: NOW WAY COULD HE SURVIVE THAT FALL!!! I MEAN, THERE'S ALL THOSE POINTY ROCKS AND STUFF!!!

RP3: HE HAD SUCH A FULL LIFE AHEAD OF HIM!! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE???!!!

Y: Umm, guys, I'M NOT DEAD!!!

Rp4: WHY GOD WHY??!!

Y: I AM RIGHT HERE!!! TOSS ME A LIFE PRESERVER!!!

RP5: SHUT UP PRINCE!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!

M: OH NO!! That innocent human being is drowning!! I MUST SAVE HIM FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN I THINK THAT I AM IN LOVE!!! (Grabs prince and swims to shore) I think that he's all better now… Maybe I should stay with him to be sure… (Gokudera and Henchmen walk towards them) DAMN!! MORE PEOPLE!!

G: Hmm? A person?? HENCHMEN!!! TAKE HIM TO THE SPECIAL ROOM FOR THE SPECIAL GUESTS!!

(Meagan speeds back to the underwater castle. The random people from before are still moaning about how the prince was such a good guy)

M: OH NO!!! THAT EVIL… prince? LORD?? NOBLE?? Well, whatever he was, he was definitely evil!!! I MUST SAVE HIM BY BECOMING A HUMAN!! TO THE WITCH!!!

* * *

A: What's up, Meagan?

M: Nothing but I need help!!  
A: DID YOU FINALLY REALISE THAT FAIRY TALES DON'T EXIST AND THAT YOUR PRINCE WILL PROBABLY NEVER COME??!!  
M: NO!!!

A: Whoops… So what is it?

M: Hang on, I think that I need a minute to get over this (count to 5 before reading this next part) 'kay, I'm over it. Anyway, I need to save this human and I need to be human!! WHETHER IT'S AN ARM OR A LEG, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!!!

A: sure… umm, you don't need to give me anything…I needed a guinea pig anyway!

M: WHAT??

A: I MEAN that there's some side effects that I need to work out, but you can take it anyway.

M: what are the side effects?

A: Oh the usual…No voice, dizziness, head-aches, bipolar reactions, upset stomach, diarrhea, explosive diarrhea…

M: How long will it take before the side effects take place?

A: About two, three hours... But the voice issue kicks in when you reach the shore.

M: I'LL TAKE IT!!

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE!! IN THE SPECIAL ROOM:**

G: WHAT COUNTRY DO YOU WORK FOR??

Y: What?

G: WHO ARE YOU SYPING FOR??

Y: I'm a PRINCE!!! WHAT DO I GAIN FROM SYPING ON YOU??!!  
G: WHERE'S YOUR SERVENTS IF YOU ARE A PRINCE??!! AND YOUR WHOLE ENTARGE!??

Y: I FELL OFF A BOAT!!!  
G: LIKELY STORY!!! Pineapple, are there any more evil torture weapons or methods to use/test out??

(Cue Meagan bursting in like Batman!!)

SIGN: NOT SO FAST!!!

EVIL PPL: **WTF??!!!** Faces

SIGN: RELEASE THAT PRINCE!!!  
G: HELL NO!!! Pineapple!! RELEASE THE DOGS/ MINIONS!!!

P: I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!! It's MUKURO!! (Unleashes Ken and Chikusa)

SIGN: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (CUE WALL BREAKING DOWN WITH A HUGE BANG!!)

J: **WE HAVE COME TO HELP!!  
**SIGN: WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOUR FINS??

I: Adrianne took them away. In exchange for pants, so we got to keep our pants. WHICH IS WHY WE ARE WEARING SHIRTS AND OUR UNDERWEAR!!! THANKS A LOT ADRIANNE!!!! (faintly hears Adrianne say " YOU'RE WELCOME!!!)

SIGN: What's with the bazooka and the grendes and the weapons of mass destruction?

W: DIDN'T YOU HEAR JIMMY YELL **" WE HAVE COME TO HELP!!!"**

SIGN:…

J: **GO MY HORDE OF ANGRY FISH!!!**

(Meagan unties Yamamoto and runs to safety)

(CUE COLLASPING PALACE)

Y: Thanks for rescuing me!! Who are you anyway??

SIGN: My name's Meagan

Y: What happened to your voice??

SIGN: …. It's a long story.

CRASH!!!!!

A: HEY MEAGAN!!! I FINALLY FIXED THAT SPELL!!! Hold on, let me get off this dragon thingy.. (waves hands) POOF!! NOW YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A HUMAN!!

M: YES!!! OH CRAP!! (rushes over to help Yamamoto who is currently knocked out)

G: MWA HAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE CAPTURED THIS PRINCE !!!

Y: so… you're acknowledging that I'm a prince?

G:… IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!!!

Y: AHAHA!!! So what game are we playing now??

W: It's called "SHOOT THE STUPID PRINCE"

I: You have to doge these wonderful bullets by using Gokudera and the other three as shields!!!

W: READY?? SET… GO!!!!!!!!

(cue mass explosive scene)

W: YAMAMOTO… WINS!!

M: YAY!!! (hugs Yamamoto)

I: What do we do with these bodies now???

J: FEED EM TO THE SHARKS!!!

* * *

**Adrianne Style Wedding Scene:**

EVERYONE FROM THE MERPEOPLE KINGDOM WERE INVITED!!! THE RANDOM SAILORS WHO WERE WITH YAMAMOTO AT THE TIME FINALLY REALISED THAT HE WASN'T DEAD AND WAS SO HAPPY. MEAGAN AND YAMAMOTO LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END!!!

M: what, no big wedding scene?

A: Who do you think you are, asking for the wedding scene??! DAN GREEN?? Cuz like, he's the only one who can do that!!

M: (angry face)

* * *

Please note that the ending from where Gokudera starts to kidnap Yamamoto was all Wonyoung!! blame it all on her!!

* * *

A little note that is kinda not relevent... If i was a big shot author, which i will never be, and got shot, Wonyoung/Cindi/Isabella/Jenny would run up to me and force me to sign a will they wrote and/or a book... Then they will break into my house and steal all my stuff and sell it on ebay...

* * *

***Me:SO!! Wonyoung, how did you like it?**

**Wonyoung: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET A LIFE?? I MEAN, YOU FUCKED UP A PERFECTLY GOOD FAIRYTALE AND EXPECT PEOPLE TO LIKE IT?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN??**

**Me: wonyoung, i thought that you don't curse!!!  
Wonyoung: You piss me off***

Me: What a scary dream!! Like Wonyoung would kill me!! I really should get off the drugs...

Wonyoung: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(BYE!!! SEE YOU PEOPLE IN THE AFTERLIFE/HELL/HEAVEN/LIMBO)


	5. Intermission

**Intermission**:

Me: Well, to all people who may be reading this, I'm not on crack or anything nor am I crazy.

Wonyoung: That's what it looks like to me…

James: Me too…

Me: This coming from the guy who is kind of a psychopath?

James: Yep.

Me: Okay, I just realized that the character list and set up for the whole entire play was screwed up, so I would like to take this time to correct it:

* * *

**Story 1: Snow White **

Snow White: Adrianne (I have no joy in this)

Prince: Belphagor

Dwarves: Rest of American Branch

Evil Queen: Jenny

Huntress: Nancy

Mirror: Meagan

**Story 2: This Korean Drama Scene that I got from my sister (don't ask, PLEASE)**

Girl: Cindi

Guy: Xanxus

**Story 3: Meagan the Little Mermaid (Thank you Hatsune Mix for existing!!)**

Ariel Rip off: Meagan (no duh)

Prince: Yamamoto

Twins: Wonyoung and Isabella

Random Friend: Jimmy

Bad dude whose status must be decided: Gokudera

Henchmen: Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa

**INTERMISSION**

**Story 4: Cinderella (Oh the fun)**

Cinderella rip off: Jenny

Princes: Dino, Hibari, and Basil.

Step Sisters: Wonyoung and Isabella

Step mom: Cindi

Dad: Xanxus

**Story 5: Sleeping Beauty (Cindi kind of wrote this…)**

Sleeping Princess: Cindi

Prince/ King: Xanxus

Evil Witch: Gock (my loving sister… LOVING YEAH RIGHT)

Green Witch/Fairy: Isabella

Blue Witch/Fairy: Wonyoung

Pink Witch/Fairy: ANDY

**Story 6: Alice in Wonderland**

Alice: Isabella

Queen of Hearts: Nancy

Catepillar: Adrianne (HOOKAH IS MINE!!)

Mad Hatter: Wonyoung

March Hare: Meagan

Dee and Dum: Hikaru and Kaoru (don't ask. Life becomes easier if you don't. Trust me)

Suits: Everyone we left out.

Big Sister: Cindi

Story 7: Romeo and Juliet

Romeo: Hibari

Juliet: Wonyoung

Mr. and Mrs. Capulet: Jimmy and James

Father Lawrence: Gock

Montague: Cindi and Xanxus

Tybalt: Gokedera

Romeo's BFF: Mukuro

Paris: Harrison (if I spelled any name wrong, blame the English language cuz it's like so hard)

* * *

And now, a really random thing, SPONSERS!!!! THEY DESERVE THEIR CREDIT!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN, WITHOUT THEM, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN BEEN WRITTEN!!! (yeah, right~) First one is Little Kuriboh, the creator of Yu-Gi-OH! Abridged!!!

Jenny: REALLY??!!

Me: No, he didn't… the second is Tom Leher, the scientist/mathematician who made the "Masochism Tango" "The Vatican Rag" "The Elements Song" "Poisoning Pigeons in the Park" and many others!!!

Cindi: NO WAY!!!!! THAT GUY IS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!

Me: YOU BETTER NOT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! HE'S PROBABLY DEAD ANYWAY!!!!!!! The last one is Recon Dye. (recives blank stares) The creator of Pokémon X? (more blank faces) OH GO ON GOOGLE!!!

These are some things to watch if you want to wait for the actual 2 hours allotted for this, small intermission. I'm giving time for people to take a dump.

World is Mine (Kaito, Miku, and Len version)

Dear Cocoa Girls (miku)

Melt (Miku)  
Miracle Paint (Miku)

GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!! (Len)

SPICE! (Len)

Love is War (Miku)

Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate? (monty python)

Grapeist

Crawl (Veltpunch)  
Kagamine Len no Bousu (Len)

Disgaea Episodes

Okay, I'm not sure if this will last you 2 hours, but if it doesn't, then take a dump or eat some food or go bomb your enemies, like what Jenny or Wonyoung or Isabella would do if they were bored…

* * *

Something before i forget:

Did you notice that the whole AB Races are: ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN BROWN HALF ASIAN and i dont know katherine's....

and the whole JB is: ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN ASIAN WHITE WHITE WHITE??!!

and Harrison is the only guy in the JB... that's kind of sad....


End file.
